Dark Secrets
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: There was one very powerful girl, daughter of evil and evil herself. She will befriend a so called "mortal" who on their dangerous adventure who will learn a dark secret about herself. Both girls will also learn another secert about the both of them. They also learn that the world is in danger and the world will end unless these two can save minecraftia.
1. Chapter 1

Topaz: hello this is topaz here and i am co authoring a story with RikuKingdomHearts here  
Riku: Hi, this story is will be really cool so we hope you all enjoy it.  
Topaz: well lets just jump into the story.  
Riku: We are both posting this so check out both of our pages and maybe read our other stories.  
Topaz: I Own ScarletChi.  
Riku: And I own Jenna  
Topaz: well on to the story! LEZ GO!  
Riku: Alright let's go!

* * *

Legend: _There was one very powerful girl, daughter of evil and evil herself. She will befriend a so called "mortal" who on their dangerous adventure who will learn a dark secret about herself. Both girls will also learn another secert about the both of them. They also learn that the world is in danger and the world will end unless these two can save minecraftia._

* * *

**Pov: Chi**

I woke up it was another normal day in the nether "_gahh last night was so long i could hardly find anyone, oh well. I was kinda lonely so I decided to find that one person who I would trust not many people would deserve that but who knows until I find that person thought the rest I meet will die" _with that thought I started smiling evilly I walked out of my nether house unlike my father I liked something small and cozy.

i headed straight toward the nether portal which will take me back to the overworld, making sure i have my sword and my amulet witch make my eyes look normal, i jumped through the portal. looking at the wood shack surrounding the portal i looked at the mirror my blue eyes greeted me "ok then i can pass as a mortal now should i go hunt or should i find that one lucky person who will be my friend like steve and herobrine i think i will just go into the forest and look but i will kill the ones i don't like" with that thought in mind i walked into the forest that was near my little wooden shack i saw the trail i headed towards the trail it was a sunny day so people should be on the trail. Only five minutes later a girl comes down the trail. i decided that i would try to have my trust in this girl.

**Pov: Jenna**

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes. I squinted as I opened them. I sat up and got out of bed and stretched. After that I grabbed my bow and arrows and headed out the door.

I was looking for clues to finding Herobrine. He had one night came to my town when I was little. He started destroying everything, my parents told me to run as far as I can. They told me to run to the hills for safety. I ran as quickly as I could and when I was at the top of the hills I turned around to see the whole town burning. I waited for someone else to run out of the town but not a single person did. I soon realize that Herobrine had killed my parents. I ran farther and farther into the forest crying.

_"I will find him and he will pay for what he has done!"_ I had thought to myself.

It has been two years since then. I've been living in the forest since then, learning how to survive on my own, and getting stronger. I walked down a path in the forest. I then heard some footsteps ahead of me. I saw a girl appear walking down the path.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is ScarletChi but you can just call me Chi"

" I am Jenna. Now what are you doing in my part of the forest?"

"Your part of the forest sorry i didn't know"

"Well now you know. So what are you doing here?"

"well if you own this part of the forest then i own that clearing" Chi says with a smirk.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically, "That didn't answer my question though."

"well actually i had just found this trail so i thought id go exploring"

"Alright I'm fine with that just don't go near my house, because I'll know if you do."

"ok then fair enough i am on your land"

"Alright, carry on with your business then." I said.

"i hope you have a good day" Chi said.

"Thanks." I said as I passed Chi and continued on my way.

**Pov: Chi**

As the girl Jenna passed me i smiled, i liked her she would be a good… friend. i use a small amount of my powers to turn invisible then i start following her quiletly so her mortal ears would not hear me. i decide to listen to her thoughts.

_"I need to get to the nearest town. If I can get a diamond pickaxe I can go mining and get some obsidian. Then I can build a nether portal."_

_"so jenna wants a nether portal then i wonder why" _i think to myself, still following her.

_"Once I build the nether portal I can finally get my revenge."_

After that i stopped listening to her thoughts.

Jenna suddenly stop and pulled out her bow. She looked around to see nothing behind her. Then she turned around and continued on her way.

"Hmm curious, I wonder why she had stop and who does she want to get revenge on." I then use some of my power to fly so that way she couldn't hear me encase that was what had happen. i got bored of just watching her so i returned to the wooden shack then i went back to my nether house. luckily i was far away from herobrine's mansion.

**Pov: Jenna**

After some time I finally made it to the nearest town. I walked down the street to the to the nearest tool shop. I entered the shop and went up to the store merchant.

"One diamond pickaxe please." I asked.

"Ok." The merchant said. He turned around and opens a chest and took out a diamond pickaxe. He put it on the table.

"That will be 6 gold bars." He said.

"Fine." I said as I pulled out six gold bars and handed tem to the man. Then I took my pickaxe and left the shop.  
I headed to the mine in the town and headed down the stairs. It took sometime but I finally had enough obsidian to make the nether portal.

I went back home and set up the portal in my backyard. Then I pulled out my flint and steel and lit it.

"Finally," I said out loud. "I can finally get my revenge." Then I stepped through the nether portal.

* * *

Topaz: Clifhanger and well dudes i hoped you like the first chapter.  
Riku: Yeah, the next chapter will be up as soon as we can get it. :)  
Topaz: this is topaz saying goodbye my gems!  
Riku: Please favorite, review, etc. Also check out both our pages.  
Topaz: GoodBye!  
Riku: Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Topaz: hey dudes it's time for another chapter  
Riku: More interesting stuff is happening  
Topaz: yea so stay tuned and well lets just say we dive more into what Chi and Jenna do daily  
Riku: Please enjoy.  
Topaz: *maniacal laugh* you better enjoy this *pulls out an axe*  
Riku: *Steps away from Topaz* Please enjoy, I mean it.  
Topaz: goodbye my Satsujin-sha

* * *

**Pov: Jenna**

I looked around and smiled, I am finally in the nether. Now I can finally find Herobrine. I walked across the nether for a little bit until I saw something a few feet in front of me. I came closer and saw it was a small house made out of nether blocks.

I walked up to the house and I walked around it, looking at it.  
_"Who would be living in the nether?"_ I thought.

I walked up to the door of the house and look at it. Then I kicked the door open and I walked I walked in I was shocked at who I saw inside.

"You!" I said as I point my bow at her. "What are you doing here?!

"what are you talking about, this is my home you shouldn't just barge in here like u own the place"

"I meant what are you doing living in the nether?!"

"i like it here besides theres no creepers" Chi answered simply

"Good point. No one really likes creepers."

"so what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for somethings…" I said.

"ah ok well if you need any help let me know i know this region of the nether really well"

"Do you know anything about Herobrine being here in the nether?"

"no not in this region" Chi says a little startled.

"Do you know anything about him being in the nether?" I asked.

"hmm well i heard rumors that he has a mansion here but Herobrine isn't even real"

I looked Chi right in the eyes and said, "I know he's real...I must find him."

"if you say so well he isn't anywhere within a thousand blocks of my house"

"Of course there isn't any houses around here, it's the nether because it's the nether.

"hmm well good luck on your search"

**Chi's pov**

"hmm well good luck on your search" i said to her i knew she probably won't find him and even if she did he would kill her.

"Thanks." She said as she left. "_well i did tell her the truth he isint within a thousand blocks, but he is within 1 million blocks from my house" _i relaxed more when she left luickly i knew she had planed to come to the nether or else she would have saw my true eyes i better keep my amulet on in case she decides to come back. i started to feel a little weak "dammit i have to go hunt again" i mutter i go toward the portal and once i'm in the overworld i knew where the perfect place to go since it was sunset and people would be on the beach.

As i head towards the beach i grab my obsidian axe and sword i decided to use my axe cause i'm the bacca murder this time i soon hear a person walking towards my spot "perfect it sounds like a guy is coming" the guy comes into view and walking forward i read his thoughts_ "who is this girl?"_ i hear him think smiling evilly i run past him and as i do i chop his arm off.

"Please stop what did i do to you leave me alone don't kill me" Screams the guy "pathetic mortal" i tell him taking the anmulate of it was dark my white soulless eyes stare at him"Please don't kill me" he screams again i was getting tired of his pathitic screaming so grabbing my obsidian axe and i slit his throat.

i hunted down two more people they were a couple. it was fun watching the guy cry over his girlfriends dead body **(A/N i'm not going to describe all the blood and guts)** i put my anmulate back on looking at the water's reflection i saw my blue eyes staring back at me. i then start heading back to my nether house to meditate which is my version of sleep.

**Jenna's pov**

After I left the house where Chi lived I continued on my way.  
_"She's lying about something...I know she is." _I thought to myself  
As I was walking I saw three zombie pigmen a few blocks in front of me. I pulled out my bow and shot all three of them and kill them in less than a minute. After that I continued on my way. I was walking for what felt like miles then before I knew it I saw a object in the distance. I quickly ran towards it. But I was shocked when I got there. It was Chi's house.

"I have been walking in a circle?!" I asked myself, "Darn it!"  
I walked up to Chi's door and knocked on it, but there was no answer. So I sat next to her door and I waited.

**Chi's Pov:**

i finished my murdering spree i now had five kills total a couple guys that i had saw about to rob jenna's house were my last kills i then went back to the nether portal and walked into the nether. as soon as i arrived i knew someone was at my house i made sure my amulet was on, check, i called out "who's there show yourself "  
The person stood up and turned around it turned out to just be Jenna,

"It's me" she said.

"ok then sorry i thought it was someone else"

"I tried to find Herobrine but I ended up walking in a circle and I ended up back here."

"ah thats to sad the nether can do that to you" i replied.

"Can you please help me find him? I need to find him."

"sorry but i'm also looking for someone." i lied to her.

"Do you even know why I need to find Herobrine?"

"no you never told me"

"I'll tell you then. When I was little he came and destroyed my town and killed my family. I was the only one in to survive."

"i feel sorry for you" i told her then thought to myself _"if she ever found out i was Herobrine's daughter she will try to kill me, i knew that when i got into this friendship thing but why did she have to know he was real?"_

"So who are you looking for?" Jenna asked.

i quickly lie "this guy he wears a black cloak and has a emerald sword he killed my family me and my mom were the only ones to survive but her wounds were too horrible, she died in my hands not even a week later"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just curious what do you do out here i the nether?"

"nothing much its just the overworld has a lot of bad memories for me"

"Ah ok, I get it."

"hey would you like to go exploring with me" i asked

"Where would you want to go exploring?" She asked

"i had found a really promising cave system the other day i thought we could go mining"

"Alright I'll go with you."

"LEZ GO THEN" i shout excited

as i walk towards the portal i say "dont make fun of my little wooden shack" then we enter the portal.

**jenna's pov**

After we stepped through the portal we ended up in a little shack.  
"Your little shack is nice." I said.

"lets just get to the cave system" Chi says looking embarrassed

"Chichioya o hanarete iku" Chi said once we got to the cave.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"nothing its just something i say before mining"

"Alright then, lets continue." I said as I headed into the cave.

**chi's pov**

"Chichioya o hanarete iku" i say so he knows to stay away, telepathically i tell him _"you have steve i'm trying to befriend this girl she also hates you a lot so if she finds out i'm afraid i might have to kill her then so stay away father" i_ feel his presence go away.

"What?" Jenna asked in confusion

"nothing its just something i say before mining" i tell her which is a lie.

"Alright then, lets continue." Jenna said as she headed into the cave, i followed right behind her. the cave soon opens into a ravine where we find a lava pool that had four diamonds near it.

"we found diamonds you can have however many you want" i say not really needing the diamonds.

"Thanks."

"sure no problem i have enough diamonds" i tell her Jenna goes silent when i look to where she's looking i curse my father knowing he had cause such a massive creeper horde to be here

Jenna takes out her bow and starts shooting creepers, "Only herobrine could cause all these creepers to spawn all at once, in the same place! Now do you believe me?!" she yells at me as we kill the creepers

"ok ok i believe you" i tell her and as soon as she can't see me i bring out my favorite weapon an obsidian axe since only gods can touch it and not feel sick, i know my mom wasn't mortal, i asked my father once but he wouldn't tell me. he did tell me i have a half sister though related through my moms blood. soon the creepers were fading and i switched back to my diamond axe so that jenna wouldn't see it.

"Finally, thats all of them. I now know Herobrine is close by." jenna says as we kill the last two. i look around our new surroundings we were at the beginning of the stronghold.

I see herobrine and he smiles evilly "oh crap" i mutter, Jenna turns around just as herobrine formed a bedrock wall blocking us in. i see Jenna go to mine around through the stronghold bricks "stop" i tell her then i point to the lighter edges of the blocks "these are silverfish blocks all of them are. There's only two ways out of here, by death or by going to the end"

"But we don't have any gear." jenna said.

we walk towards the end portal inside was two chests they have signs on them one says For Jenna and the other says For ScarletChi "looks like someone gave us stuff"

"who do you think it could be?"

"Herobrine, Steve or Notch" i replied automatically. Jenna shrugs her shoulders and opens her chest, i do the same. Inside was a book i quickly looked at jennas chest and spawned myself the same items then i read the book it was in the gods language so that humans don't know what it actually says if a human found the book it would say what the creator of the book wants them to see.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_i know that you have become friends with Jenna and for that i am proud im sorry that you have the same curse as Herobrine and i hope you won't hate me for that. anyways herobrine has encased the entire stronghold in bedrock the only way out is for you to either A) talk to the enderdragon and ask for it to teleport you home or B) if that fails kill the enderdragon. i wish you luck Scarlet. i almost forgot You're going to find out some secrets about yourself and Jenna. you can tell Jenna that the supplies was from me. Make sure she doesn't get this book though she can read the gods language i wont tell you why you have to figure that out yourself._

_Your favorite uncle,_

_Notch_

"What does it say?" jenna asks

"nothing much but i do know who the supplies are from" i replied a little bitter that notch couldn't tell me more of the secrets and how could jenna read the gods language? i ask myself.

"So who is it from?" she asks

i sighed then put on a fake smile "its from notch" jenna nods "we should start heading into the end" i tell her.

"ok then." She replied

i take a running start just for fun and jump in right behind Jenna.

-  
Topaz: CLIFFHANGER! *has a maniac smile on then jumps off the cliff*  
Riku: Yup another cliffhanger..*Whispers* Please save me from her. Also please favorite, review, etc.  
Topaz: (soaking wet sneaks up behind riku and pushes Riku off the cliff) YOLO *jumps off the cliff… again*


	3. Chapter 3

Riku: *Yawns* Where is she? I've been waiting for over an hour. Oh well I guess I'll just start off the story myself.

* * *

**Jenna's pov**

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were surrounded by end stone. I say up and saw Chi lying on the ground next to me.

"Chi..wake up." I said to her.

"whaaaa" Chi mumbles

"We are in the End." I said as I gave her a push to wake her up.

"Ahh what you do that for?"

"I'm trying to get you up." I said.

"oh ok"

"What are we going to do now Chi?"

"no ideal OMG your eyes"

"What? What is it?!" I asked started.

"they turned purple, and they are glowing like an endermans"

I look at Chi surprised, and when I looked at her I was even more surprised, "Your eyes are glowing purple as well!"

"what is going on" Chi asks

"I don't know..." I said quietly.

"we should get out of this room"

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I stood up.

* * *

Topaz: Im Back ppl!

Riku: Yeah, your back right in the middle of the story.

Topaz: haha ya well its time for the next bit of chapter.

* * *

**Chi's pov**

i was really surprised when she said my eyes were also glowing purple well at least they weren't glowing white. as we exit out of the little room we hear this rough female-ish voice say

_"Hello and welcome my children."_ Said the EnderDragon telepathically

"Your children?!" i ask surprise but how could the enderdragon be my mom and how is Jenna my sister or more likely half sister.

_"Yes you are my children and you are both half sisters"_

"What...but how..."Jenna said as she looked at me.

"i dont know" i reply to her we look completely different Jenna has light brown hair and emerald green eyes when we were in the overworld and i had black hair and diamond blue eyes with my anmulate on.

_"well you are both my daughters but your fathers are two different people who often don't get along."_

"Who is my real father?" Jenna asked.

_"I can not tell you now, that is for you to find out in time."_ The Enderdragon replied.

"So how do we get back" i ask the Enderdragon

_"Through the portal over there."_ The Enderdragon said as she turned around and face an end portal.

"ok then so we just step through the portal and we will be back in the overworld. So what about our eyes then?" i ask

_"These will help."_ The Enderdragon said as an amulet appeared around Jenna's neck it was Obsidian surrounding a purple center. I looked down and saw that my amulet has also changed, it was now obsidian surrounding the red center. "wow my anmulate has changed" i say pretending to be surprised and i was a little.

_"also you have certain new abilities i will tell you one it is the ability to have ender wings another ability is quite obvious well anyways its time for you to leave now"_ the enderdragon says.

i think about having the wings and feel them on my back "cool" i say then notice Jenna staring at me in shock.

"How did you figure out how to make your wings appear already?" She asked.

_"Crap"_ i think forgetting that i already had experience with powers

"umm i don't know i just thought of having wings on my back and they appeared"

"Ok alright then, let's go." Jenna said as she started heading towards to portal. i thought of the wings disappearing and they did, then i followed jenna towards the portal.

**Jenna's pov**

After I stepped through the portal I looked around and realized I was back in the overworld. I went over to a near by tree and sat down under it. Then Chi came through the portal.

"ugh i don't like traveling through the end portal" Chi says

I didn't say anything, I just sat there and zoned out, staring ahead.

"you there?" chi asked me

"I'm here..." I said quietly.

"why are you spacing out are you ok?"

"I just found out my mother is the Enderdragon, but I still don't know who my father is."

"hey i don't know who my father is and i just found out i have a half-sister"

I looked at Chi and gave a small smile, "Yeah, that's a good thing."

"so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...what about you?"

"hmm well do you wanna live in the nether? Also we could build you a house."

"No, I don't really want to live in the nether. I would rather just stay here."

"aww it would have been fun plus it would have provided a base for you when searching for herobrine unless you're scared of trying to find him" chi challenged me

I stood up and looked at Chi, "I'm not scared, I'm just not that used to the nether

"oh the heats bothering you sorry i forgot that it took me awhile to get used to the heat"

"I guess we could go to the nether."

"Yay" Chi said

"But first I need to stop back at my house and get some supplies." I said.

"ok i need to go do something as well how about we meet at my little shack in an hour"

"Ok see you then." I said as I started heading towards where my house was.

**Chi's pov**

i walked away from my half sis, she could be a chatter box at times, as soon as i was out of sight i took the amulet off and teleported to the beach "why did you do that to us father" herobrine arrives in front of me.

"i wanted you to find out who your mother is"

"did you know that jenna was also the daughter of my mom?"

"no that was surprising actually but i now know who her true dad is. You should stay away from her" he tells me.

"why? you have steve as your friend and i want jenna as mine" i tell him.

"Her FATHER is the WITHER" he snarls at me

i gasp "the wither"

"yes"

"how is she even able to have a human form then?" i ask my father.

"that is confusing as well. so stay away from her" he tells me

"No" i tell him.

"fine then" he says

suddenly the bushes rustle

"Hey Steve" i say

"Hey Chi. Hey Hero"steve says as herobrine softly growls at the nickname steve had given herobrine.

"i got to get going" i tell the two guys.

"Bye Chi" steve says.

"keep in mind who her father is" herobrine tells me.

i teleport to the nearby meadow i still have some time left on my hands so i decide to go hunting. i quickly find a couple having a midnight stroll i do my usual thing as in i kill them after tormenting them a bit. a the sudden rush of power fills me. looking at the sky i teleport to the wooden shack knowing jenna wouldn't be there. a few minutes later jenna walks up. without a word we both walk through the portal.

**Jenna's Pov**

I walked back to my house and stepped inside. I gathered a few things to take with me. I grabbed some books and some food. I also grabbed some more arrows for my bow. I took out the diamonds that I had in my pocket and crafted a diamond helmet. After that I left my house and headed towards Chi's shack. When I got there Chi was waiting for me. We didn't say a word to each other, then we stepped through the portal.

When we entered the nether we went to Chi's house and we went inside. I placed down my stuff then turned to Chi.

"What do you want to do now?"

"hmm we should go mob hunting"

I picked up my bow and smile at Chi, "Alright! Let's go."

"Lez Go"

"Ok come on then." I said as I headed toward her door.

Chi silently follows behind me as we walk into the infernal of the nether. We walked for a little bit until we saw some zombie pigmen.

"Come on let's sneak up take them out." I said.

"why they don't attack us we can leave them alone"

"Fine. Do you see any other mobs to take out?"

As if to answer my question we hear a ghast scream. I quickly pointed my bow at the ghast and fired the arrow at the ghast.

**Chi's pov**

As we heard the ghast scream Jenna pulled out her bow and shot arrows at it i also pulled my bow out and shot arrows at it the ghast dies but soon i sense another presence behind me quickly pulling out my diamond sword i swung around only to be blocked by herobrines diamond sword_ "Dammit herobrine Don't reveal Our Secret"_ i tell him telepathically _"don't worry"_ he replys me and him are still fighting he attacks i block i attack he blocks. i finally ask him "why are you here?"

"just to talk" he says with a smirk

Jenna quickly spun around and when she saw Herobrine her eyes widen with anger. "Herobrine!" She shouted as she drew her bow back and pointed it at him.

"i said i'm here to talk now unless you want to die, put your bow down" Herobrine commands her.

Jenna slowly lower her bow. "What would someone like you have to talk about?" She said as she scowled at him.

herobrine turns to me and says "I told you to stay away from her"

"and why should i do as you say Herobrine?"

"because she's the daughter of the wither"

"she may be but shes also my half sister she would never hurt me" i say getting angrier

"well shes still a threat" that comment threw me over the edge, i teleported to the overworld into a small village and started killing people even thought it was a small village it still had a thousand people and i killed every single one of them.

**Jenna's pov**

I stood in shock at what I just heard. Chi just had teleported somewhere and Herobrine was still in front of me. As much as I wanted to attack Herobrine, I wanted to know what Chi was so upset about. So I ran back to Chi's house. I didn't look back at Herobrine once. When I got to Chi's house I quickly stepped through the portal back to the overworld. I stepped outside of Chi's shack but I didn't see her anywhere. It was getting dark and the mobs would be coming out soon. Suddenly I hear screams coming from near by. I turned and ran towards the sound of the scream. Then the screaming stopped, I walked into a huge meadow, and I saw Chi in the middle of it. I saw that she was covered in blood. I quickly ran to her painicing.

"Chi?! What happened to you?!"

"A murdering spree" Chi says with a wild eyed grin.

I started to panic even more now, "A murdering spree?! What are you talking about?!"

Suddenly the grin faded as if Chi just got a grip of herself "I'm sorry" Chi says.

"Wait...you just went and killed people? What got into you?" I asked her.

Chi stayed silent and looked down, it was dark now and i could hear mobs.

I finally calmed down enough to talk calmly to Chi, "Chi, please tell me what happened?"

**Chi's pov**

She seemed to have calmed down when she asked "Chi, please tell me what happened?"

I sighed and was about to tell her when a skeleton came into the clearing he aimed his bow at me and shot the arrow, it whizzed past my neck. I was shocked that the mob even shot at me when i felt the amulet fall off. I close my eyes to make sure that jenna wouldn't see them i didn't want to lose my only friend.

"Chi! Are you alright?!"

"yes" i reply.

"Come on let's find some shelter."

"My amulet" i mutter trying to control my temper which is much harder without my amulet.

"It's shattered."

"NO!" i scream

"What's wrong? It's just an amulet."

I open my eyes and glare at her with my soulless white eyes "just an amulet?" i ask her "it is the single most important thing to me" i tell her.

Jenna didn't say anything, she just stared at my eyes in shock. Then she glared at me with her eyes full of hate. "Those eyes. Your eyes."

"i was about to tell you before the skeleton shot the arrow."

"You lied to me!"

"How would you have reacted if as soon as i met you i told you i was herobrine's daughter!" i shouted at Jenna

"You could have told me after I told you I was looking for Herobrine! You said he didn't exist!"

"actually i didn't expect him to get back into the world until tomorrow so i am actually surprised it was his quickest time coming back"

Jenna started to scream angrily at me, "YOU ARE HIS DAUGHTER. HEROBRINE KILLED THE PEOPLE WHO RAISED ME AND CARED FOR ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

I shouted back equally angry "YOU WOULD OF KILLED ME IF YOU HAD KNOWN BESIDES I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU"

my glowing white eyes were glaring at her suddenly i heard a noise "come out from the shadows" i command whoever was there.

"Please dont kill me" Said the shaking figure.

"hmph" i read the mortals thoughts and knew if i let him live he would tell everybody i was herobrines daughter. i pulled out my sword and killed him quickly showing him some mercy.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED YOU! YOU DIDN'T KILL MY FAMILY, YOUR FATHER DID!" Jenna shouted at me. Then she pulled off her amulet and threw it, then her eyes started to glow purple again. She started screaming again but this time her screams sounded different. Then I realized it. Her screams sounded like the Withers.

"Ya well you know im not supposed to even talk to you. since your the daughter of the wither" i tell her trying to calm her down.

It started raining as Jenna looked at me with her purple glowing eyes, she stared at me with wide angry eyes then she flew a few feet up into the air. I saw that wither skulls appeared in her hands. Then she started throwing them at me, she was still screaming.

i quickly dodged them using my powers i turned invisible so she wouldn't see me and i said

"this is why i didn't want to tell you."

Jenna stopped throwing wither skulls and she went back down on the ground. "If you had told me sooner I wouldn't be so mad." She said coldly.

"i didnt tell you sooner because i was still trying to see if could even trust you to keep the secret apparently i shouldn't have bothered" i told her angrily. i returned visible to see if she wouldnt throw wither skulls at me.

Jenna walked right up to me and glared at me again. "Stay away from me ScarletChi. I don't want to ever see you again." She said coldly. Then she took one step back and then she teleported away. The rain was now coming down even harder.

"hmph" i think to myself if she ever tells anyone my secret i will kill her.

**Jenna's Pov**

After I had teleported away from ScarletChi, I had ended up by my house. I walked inside, slamming the door behind me. I sat down in my room staring at the wall for a long time. Finally I sat up, I now felt like I didn't belong here. There is only one place that I'll feel at home. I stepped out the door and teleported the where ScarletChi and I had discovered the End portal. I looked into the portal, then I jumped in.

* * *

Riku: So Topaz, why were you late? Were you jumping off more cliffs?

Topaz: no actually i was doing something else

Riku: What then?

Topaz: wouldn't you like to know

Riku: I still need to get back at you for pushing me off the cliff last time.

Topaz: *starts giggling* WAR TIME

Riku: *Smiles* Perfect, a fight. This will be fun. *Summons Way to the Dawn keyblade*

Topaz: *summons a god only obsidian sword* OH IT'S ON

Riku: A keyblade is better than any old sword, so I will easily beat you.

Topaz: HA dont make me laugh, this is a gods only sword with special enchantments

Riku: I can still beat you with my keyblade. Do you even know what a keyblade is?

Topaz: nope *teleports behind riku and holds the blade to Riku's neck* i WIN

Riku: You didn't even give me a chance. *quicly swings keyblade and knocks Topaz's sword out of her hands* Ha!

Topaz: *summons a mages staff* Lightning attack

Riku: *gets in battle stance* Please favorite, review, etc and well get back to you all later.

Topaz: YOU WILL DIE MORTAL (screamed in a really herobrines daughter style voice)

Riku: You're going to lose it all! (Kingdom Hearts 2 quote)

Topaz: Lose what mortal? *grins evily*


End file.
